


Satiated

by Lokincest



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Felching, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Wade is Loki's little pet, Wade is pretty quiet tho sorry, Wade is secretly a stud, also there's a lot of jokes in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokincest/pseuds/Lokincest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki shares his mortal pet with Thor. Wade turns out to be an insatiable little stud.</p><p>
  <em>"You'll be dripping when we've both finished with you." Thor paused to bite Loki's shoulder, hard. "You love having two lovers, don't you? Just one isn't nearly enough."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satiated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Risuza](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Risuza).



"Wade," Loki panted, digging his heels into the small of Wade's back, keeping his mortal lover impossibly close as Wade came inside of him. Wade pressed his forehead against Loki's shoulder, just managing to support his own weight on his elbows.

"Yes. That's it," Loki moaned, encouraging, as Wade's hips stuttered against him. Finally, Wade went still and softened inside him. Loki was still hard and hadn't yet climaxed, but he held Wade, petting his lover's spine and the back of his head while Wade trembled. "Good boy. So good for me."

"I'm tapping out," Wade mumbled against Loki's neck, spent. He pressed a kiss against Loki's skin, and then started to withdraw. Loki made a small noise as Wade pulled out of him, his inner muscles clenching at the loss. The mortal moved aside so he could rest, flopping down onto the king sized bed only a short distance away. Wade was done, but Loki was still hard and needy. Normally, Loki would never tolerate being left in such a state. Normally, Wade never _would_ leave Loki in such a state. But tonight, Loki had no worries. He only had to wait but a second before Thor took Wade's place.

Settling between Loki's splayed legs, Thor hooked Loki's knees over his shoulders, and thrust in without preamble.

Loki cried aloud, arching in pleasure at the sudden intrusion. His body was already used, stretched, and filled with Wade's come, but he still wasn't prepared quite enough for his brother's cock. No matter how well-endowed Wade was, Thor was so much _bigger_. And _Gods_ it was _glorious_.

From the start, Thor set a brisk pace, thrusting hard into his brother. He twisted his fingers into Loki's hair for purchase as his hips slammed forward. Loki gasped, his throat exposed to Thor's mercy. The thunderer leaned close and bit the flesh below Loki's ear. 

"So hot," Thor hissed, every other word punctuated by his cock sliding into Loki's body. "He's left you so slick and open, brother. So stretched… So _nearly_ stretched for me. But it's not enough, is it? You want me to stretch you even wider, don't you?"

Wade turned onto his side, watching the two gods. They were locked together, even more intense in intimacy than in combat. Loki's legs had wound themselves around Thor's waist, keeping him close, and Thor braced himself over Loki as he ground their hips together, his arms forming a cage around Loki's body. The two stared at each other, blue lost in green. Loki's mouth was open, his entire body rocked forward with each rhythmic, powerful thrust.

"Y-yes," Loki panted, his voice failing him as Thor's movements stole his breath.

"… So slippery inside," Thor continued, his voice low and dark. "You'll be dripping when we've both finished with you." He paused to bite Loki's shoulder, hard. "You love having two lovers, don't you? Just one isn't nearly enough. You love being so full of _seed_."

"I think… It is you who love it more than I," Loki countered, finding it hard to work his clever tongue while Thor kept forcing the air out of him. "Fucking into… another man's spendings… like a cheap trick. Just one lover among many needed to satisfy me. You. Another _whore_ to satiate my needs. Not the first… Not enough… on your own. You have to settle for his mess… For second place… and you love it."

Thor laughed and abruptly redoubled his efforts, making the trickster pant for breath. They started sliding up the bed, Loki's entire body pushed inches at a time with each thrust, despite Thor trying to hold onto his hips, until his head was bent against the headboard and Loki had to contort himself sideways, towards Wade. 

"No, brother… You are the slut," Thor breathed, stroking Loki in time with his thrusts. "You yearn to be filled… again and again… until your greedy body cannot keep itself shut to hold all of the seed it craves."

Loki moaned in response, too far gone to retort. He could feel it… he would come soon, and Thor would make sure of it before letting himself climax, the bastard. Loki arched his neck… and saw Wade staring down at him, his blue eyes blown wide with renewed lust.

Loki didn't have to ask for what he suddenly wanted more than anything; without a word, Wade leaned down and kissed him. He always seemed to be able to read exactly what Loki needed, bless him. Their faces were upside down to each other, top lips aligning with bottom lips, but it all worked in a perfectly imperfect way. Loki reached above himself on the bed, blindly, finding Wade's thigh and letting the mercenary guide his hand to his cock. With Loki on his back and Wade kneeling behind his head, everything was upside-down to him. His hand made awkward downward strokes up Wade's length, but the mortal was so sensitive, technique was the last thing that mattered. Loki came first, crying out as he shot across his own belly, Thor's hard and purposeful thrusts drawing a hard orgasm out of him. At the very sight, Wade came undone once again and spilled over Loki's unsteady hand.

His task fulfilled, Thor planted his hands on either side of Loki's body and began to plough into him for his own pleasure. He started rough and fast for several seconds, and then switched to slow, brutal pace, pulling nearly all the way out each time and then pushing in slowly, as far he could, and simply grinding himself against Loki's ass while buried deep inside of him. The trickster whimpered softly, until finally Thor pressed in as deep as he could and came, his seed joining Wade's.

"Ummm..." Loki moaned as Thor panted for breath, still grasping Loki's hips. After a long moment, the thunderer released his grip and slid free of his brother's body, admiring the way Loki twitched with involuntary aftershocks of pleasure. He almost missed the moment when Loki brought his own wrist to his mouth, licking away Wade's come.

"No," Thor breathed, lunging across Loki's body and stealing his wrist. He laved his tongue across the salty trails, licking Loki clean.

"You bitch," Loki blurted out as Thor dropped his, somewhat clean, hand. He brought his fingers down to his belly, and managed to swipe some of his own spill and bring it to his lips before Thor slid down and covered him possessively, licking his belly clean with broad swipes. "Which one of us is the greedy little comeslut now?" Loki questioned.

"Mmm..." Thor pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Loki's wet stomach. "I do not know what you mean. _You_ are the one drenched in seed. I'm just trying to keep you clean, little brother."

Thor slid further down the bed and pushed Loki's thighs up, leaving him open and exposed. Loki immediately tries to close his legs, in the same way his well-fucked hole was trying to keep all of Wade and Thor's seed inside – the attempt was futile.

"Thor..." Loki protested, and then gasped and bucked upwards as Thor's tongue licked over him, and then _into_ him. The thunderer had to hold onto Loki's hips, trying to keep him still until he finished licking him clean.

When he was satisfied, Thor finally let Loki's legs down. He crawled up the bed, grinning like the proverbial cat who got the cream.

"Ass," Loki whispered as Thor lay next to him. Loki scooted down, fixing his pillows until he could finally lie down properly. As soon as he did, Wade was cuddling into his side, his face buried into Loki's chest, sighing with relief. "We've exhausted our little mortal pet," Loki said, stroking one hand over Wade's head.

Thor laughed and kissed his brother's neck, settling an arm around Loki's waist. "I should like to exhaust _you_ , one of these days," Thor murmured. "I think you would enjoy it if, for an entire day, you served only as a willing body for the two of us to slake our desires. Ready and waiting for our every need. Taking the two of us in turns, over and over again. Mm."

"Only one of me for the two of you?" Loki questioned, his voice low. Wade had fallen asleep curled up next to him. "How _dreadful_. Imagine your suffering. Overcome with lust, trembling with want, forced to wait until Wade has satiated himself before you can take your turn."

"Or slipping in beside him," Thor suggested darkly. "Adding my fingers next to his cock and stretching you further than ever before. Forcing my cock in alongside his so we could fuck you at the same time."

"Ah, _yesss_ ," Loki's eyes lit up. "We should do that."

"On second thought, I forbid it," Thor said, smothering his laughter when Loki glared at him murderously. "You'd be _ruined_ for it. Two men at once... You'd never be satisfied with anything less after that."

"Oh, naturally," Loki rolled his eyes. "I would never find release again."

"But I would," Thor smirked. "Into you. Again and again."

"You do have a particular fetish for this, don't you brother?" Loki teased. "You want to have me so debased, so filthy, just so you can lick me clean again. But that is only your excuse for it. You are a cock-craving whore, aren't you? No, I think if there was a day of depravity to be had, I think it would be better spent feeding you full of come, as you've always wanted."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Thor said, a poorly hidden grin belying his denial.

"No? So I suppose you wouldn't enjoy being fed nothing but come for breakfast, hm? It would be a nightmare for you, forced onto your knees, the two of us using your mouth over and over again, whenever we wished, making you drink down every drop."

"Do not make promises you don't intend to keep, trickster!"

"Oh ho! So you admit it," Loki crowed. "I think we should make your little dream come true then... pardon the pun. Would you like some _milk_ for breakfast, brother mine?"

" _F-fuck_ ," came a soft curse from beside Loki. Loki paused, smirking at Thor and then turned his attention to Wade.

"Did we wake you, little pet?"

Wade took a sharp inhale at the nickname, his hand working between his thighs next to Loki, barely hidden from sight by their proximity and the darkness of their bedroom. "Who can sleep through that?" he asked, breathless. "Between my namesake and Thor's high protein diet..."

"Namesake?" Loki asked as he turned onto his side, forcing Wade's head to away off his shoulder, and circled his own hand around Wade's erection.

"DP," Wade explained, and then gasped and babbled something in French as Loki's clever hands stroked him. Loki used one hand to pump his cock, thumbing the head each time it rolled through his fingers. With his other hand he petted Wade's side, from his neck all the way down to his knees, and back again, tracing his scars.

Loki was content to just watch Wade enjoy himself, but behind him Thor had sat up and draped himself against his back. The thunderer slid his cock against his brother's thighs, rubbing against him, and then slipping between them, rocking his hips slowly and rutting into the space between Loki's legs. Loki groaned and tried to shift his legs open, to let Thor penetrate him again, but Thor ignored the offer, frotting against Loki's side instead. He reached a hand over Loki's hip to play with Loki's cock, bringing him back to hardness.

"Thor, can you not go five minutes without trying to steal my attention?" Loki panted, truly annoyed with Thor's jealous affections while he tried to bring Wade off again. "It's fortunate that all I need is my hands," he continued, almost growling while Thor kissed his neck.

"Your pet is very sensitive," Thor said, resting his chin on Loki's shoulder.

"He is," Loki smiled at Wade, bringing his free hand up to pinch and rub the mortal's nipples until he was squirming. "I could make you come like this, couldn't I? I'm sure I could. I wouldn't have to touch your pretty cock at all. Your skin is so sensitive by itself, no matter where I touch you."

"Rub it in why don't you," Wade groaned.

"Oh, I will," Loki laughed, and tugged at Wade's hip. "Come here," he purred, encouraging Wade to settle closer to him, on his side. He guided Wade's cock between his thighs, where Thor was rutting, and wrapped his arms around Wade, pressing him closer until his own cock was trapped between their stomachs.

They came again, just like that, all three on their sides and both men sliding between Loki's thighs.

"Both at once..." Loki sighed once he was sticky and sated. "Yes, I'm seeing it now."

"Spoiled," Thor grinned, helping to clean Loki off with a damp cloth that Wade had fetched.

"Ruined," Loki agreed, collapsing into laughter. He squirmed against the bed happily while Thor looked for the sheets that had long ago been kicked onto the floor. Now he pulled them up and gave Loki a generous share.

"We going to sleep now?" Wade asked.

"Yes, I'm tired," Loki said, squirming over and looking for Wade. He saw him standing at the foot of the bed, staring at them, and frowned. "Are you coming to bed?"

"Just a minute," Wade said. "I gotta go to the bathroom first."

"Hmmph. Okay, but do come to bed," Loki called after him, his face buried into a pillow.

Thor settled heavily beside him, and they slept for several minutes before Thor happened to wake again and stretch out lazily, then lie awake in bed for a moment.

"Loki?" Thor questioned.

"Hn."

"Has Wade come back to bed yet?"

"No..."

Thor frowned at the ceiling for a moment and then sat up. "I will go fetch him."

"I wouldn't if I were you. You would not like to know what mortals do in those bathrooms."

"I'll just check," Thor said, standing up and leaving the room. Behind him, Loki shrugged and then flopped across the entire span of the bed, claiming it.

The apartment was dark. Thor padded down the hallway to the bathroom, finding it easily enough. It was the only source of light in the entire place, and the door was left open.

Wade was inside, braced against the sink, his arm moving in a telltale motion. Thor stepped inside, startling the mortal when he wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"Are you ill?" Thor questioned, resting his chin on Wade's shoulder, one arm across his chest, the other joining Wade's busy hand, earning a groan.

"No... I'm just... hard..." Wade breathed, closing his eyes and focusing on the sensation of skin on skin.

"I noticed," Thor chuckled in his ear, and damn if that didn't make his dick jump in his hand. "I also noticed that you had already come _three times_ tonight."

"Five," Wade corrected, tilting his head towards the wastebasket. "I've been busy."

"Have you been affected by sex pollen?"

" _What?_ Oh God, I thought that only existed in cliched fanfiction..."

"Fiction? No, Tony Stark has warned me of it," Thor said, and Wade was torn between wanting to laugh and wanting to thrust against Thor's hand. "He says it causes insatiable sexual appetite. The only cure is excessive amounts of sexual stimulation."

"Wow... As much as I want to say yes to that... no," Wade said. "This is... normal for me."

"Five orgasms is normal for you?"

"More like seven?"

"Oh, Wade. You should have told us," Thor said, pulling on Wade's hips to turn him around. He sank to his knees, pulling Wade's hands away from himself and placing a kiss on Wade's thigh. "Can I?"

"Loki... would Loki be jealous?"

Thor furrowed his brows at the question. "Yes, and no," he said, stroking Wade's cock and making the mortal shiver. "He calls you his pet, but my brother would never seriously think you his _property_. And he wanted to share. He would act jealous that I had you without his involvement, but he would never be truly angry at either of us. He loves us both."

Wade still looked conflicted.

"I wouldn't wish to act without your consent. Do you want to go back to bed?" Thor asked instead, offering Wade a smile. Wade nodded and Thor grinned, standing up and surprising Wade by lifting him up, putting him over his shoulder effortlessly.

"Brother!" Thor bellowed as he returned to the bedroom.

Loki, sprawled across the bed on his belly, looked over his shoulder. "You've brought me my little pet?" he asked, a coquettish smirk on his lips.

"Aye. He was attempting to relieve himself," Thor said.

Loki's smile disappeared. "Gross."

"Not like that!" Wade protested.

"He would not allow me to help," Thor added, carefully flipping Wade onto the bed. "He thought you would be jealous. Apparently your little pet is a stud."

Loki sat up, curious now, and half crawled over to where Wade was lying on the bed. Loki sat back on his haunches and stroked Wade's erect length. "You haven't been satisfied yet?"

"I.. I have, several times," Wade said, covering his face with his hands.

"But obviously you needed more. You should have said something," Loki said. "Is this sex pollen?"

" _What?!_ "

"I asked him the same," Thor chuckled, sitting beside Loki on the bed. "He says it's just his nature. That he needs to find release _several_ times."

"Tch. Why would you hide that?" Loki asked, looking down at Wade as his hand stroked slowly, rubbing the shaft with his fingers.

Wade writhed under his touch. "I didn't... I'm sorry."

"Didn't what?"

"N-nothing.."

"Wade, I have inflicted torture for far less... I think I can get the answer out of you," Loki said, but his hand was very, very gentle... gentle was all he needed.

Wade's resolve lasted seconds. He took shaky breaths. "Didn't... want you to think... that it wasn't... that you weren't... enough."

"That bedding two gods, both renowned for their sexual prowess, wasn't enough to satisfy you? As if we couldn't get you off?" Loki asked. "Afraid that we would be insulted?"

Wade shivered in response.

Loki looked at Thor, meeting the thunderer's eyes over Wade's prone form. The trickster was trying to pinch back a smile. "Brother, are you insulted?"

"Only that he tried to hide it," Thor answered. "And that he thought you would truly be angry with him if I touched him."

"Mortals are so precious," Loki sighed affectionately. "Wade..." he let go of Wade's cock, straddling his hips instead. "I would not invite the two of you to my bed at the same time if the two of you together would cause me any jealousy. If you don't want to be touched, that's another matter."

"No," Wade said quickly, and ducked his eyes, embarrassed. "I.. I'd... I'd like it."

Loki stared at Wade and then back at his brother. Thor tilted his head in a sort of unspoken communication.

Loki shifted his position, wiggling higher up on top of Wade's lap, until he was seated just before Wade's erection. He grasped hold of Wade again, pulling in a milking motion, and then let Wade's cock press against his belly, stroking the other side of it with his flattened hand so it was sandwiched between hand and stomach. He stroked Wade this way, like he was petting his cock, and began to rock his hips against him, until Wade was trying to arch and buck against his hand, nearly lifting Loki off of the bed.

"Easy," Loki grinned, his voice soft, hands stroking soothing patterns on Wade's skin as if he truly were some stallion that could be easily spooked. Thor helped Loki lift himself up, steadying Wade's cock beneath Loki. Thor kissed Loki's shoulder as the trickster sank down onto Wade's length, both Wade and Loki whimpering at the sensation of filling and being filled. And then Loki began to move in earnest, riding him.

Thor bent down, placing kisses across the side of Loki's belly, his thighs, and stroked his hands across Wade's stomach. Then he encircled Loki in his arms, helping him to lift up, to bounce up and down on Wade's cock, all the while hissing words of encouragement into his brother's ear.

Wade came again moments before Loki did – Thor helped his brother along, fisting his cock and then eagerly leaning down to catch as much as he could in his mouth. Not all of it landed neatly on his tongue – some splashed across his cheek and chin, much to Loki's wicked delight. Wade surprised them both by grasping Thor's neck and drawing him down for a kiss, licking the mess from the hero's face.

"Oh no, the two of you are developing the same fetish," Loki bemoaned, carefully lifting himself off of Wade and dropping onto the bed to rest once again. "Will you be arguing over whose turn it is to lick me clean?"

"Not this time," Thor yawned, sprawling out on his side, on the other side of Wade. "I think I will let his seed take root... you are so lovely with child." His laughter was muffled by the pillow that smacked into his face.

The three settled in, with Loki and Wade tucking together, Thor pressed against Wade's back. "Do you mind if I hold you?" Thor asked him quietly.

"Please," Wade agreed, and was soon happily crushed in Thor's arms.

"You should not give him such permission," Loki snickered. "Soon he will be hugging you in _public_."

"How scandalous," Thor mumbled.

Wade was thrilled. "I like hugs."

"You're both _appalling_ ," Loki grinned. "Wade? I have a question."

"Hn?"

"Would you ever let Thor mount you?"

"Who wouldn't?"

Thor made a small, strange noise buried against the back of Wade's neck.

Loki laughed hard. "That, dear brother, is surely the sound of all of your blood going straight to your cock."

"I am sleeping," Thor said, trying to sound stubborn and angry.

"Don't get too excited," Wade objected. "I'm not a virgin, I just play one on TV."

"Mm. Good. If you were a virgin, I would have to be more gentle."

"Sweet Baby Mutant Jesus."

Moments later, Wade was coming in Thor's mouth with two fingers up his ass, followed by Thor quickly rutting against his thigh until he spilled.

"I think... I think I'm done," Wade panted against Loki's shoulder.

"Thank the Norns, even gods have their limits," Loki muttered.

"As do beds," Thor agreed with a laugh, covering Wade in his arms again. Within seconds, the mortal was snoring between them.


End file.
